1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to the field of information handling system configuration, and more particularly to automatic and dynamic information handling system personalization.
2. Description of the Related Art
As the value and use of information continues to increase, individuals and businesses seek additional ways to process and store information. One option available to users is information handling systems. An information handling system generally processes, compiles, stores, and/or communicates information or data for business, personal, or other purposes thereby allowing users to take advantage of the value of the information. Because technology and information handling needs and requirements vary between different users or applications, information handling systems may also vary regarding what information is handled, how the information is handled, how much information is processed, stored, or communicated, and how quickly and efficiently the information may be processed, stored, or communicated. The variations in information handling systems allow for information handling systems to be general or configured for a specific user or specific use such as financial transaction processing, airline reservations, enterprise data storage, or global communications. In addition, information handling systems may include a variety of hardware and software components that may be configured to process, store, and communicate information and may include one or more computer systems, data storage systems, and networking systems.
An information handling system provides flexibility to adjust to end user needs because an end user can select the components used to build the information handling system. For example, enterprises balance system cost and capabilities by selecting processor, storage and display resources based upon the duties of the enterprise employee who will use the system. Similar flexibility is available for individual end users who can, for instance, select more expensive display components when the system is intended primarily for multimedia presentation or less expensive display components when the system is intended for e-mail, web browsing or word processing functions. In order to improve end user satisfaction, information handling system manufacturers attempt to provide end users with meaningful component choices at the time of purchase of an information handling system so that the end user can configure the system with a desired balance between cost and capabilities. One way of accomplishing a build-to-order production of information handling systems is to allow an end user to start an order configuration for a build-to-order information handling system from one of several base configurations and then allow the end user to adjust the base configuration by adding, deleting or changing components of the base configuration. In some instances, the base configuration is manufactured ahead of time and shipped to a distribution point where build-to-order alterations are made. This helps to reduce shipping time by locating distribution points near customer destinations.
One difficulty that arises with ready configuration of information handling systems is that end users will often have difficulty modifying an information handling system on their own after delivery of the information handling system. End user modifications can include software applications loaded to execute on existing hardware components, new hardware components loaded to execute with existing software and hardware components and combinations of new hardware and software added to an existing system. One example of such a modification is the purchase by an end user of a software computer game that has a new controller device and a replacement for the lid of the computer, the replacement lid having a depiction of the end user's favorite team. Integration of the purchase into an existing information handling system includes several steps that involve removing and attaching hardware components, adding software components and obtaining licenses for the software and art work. For example, an end user might purchase a replacement lid that includes a license to play the game. Detaching the existing lid and attaching the replacement lid is a relatively simply physical manipulation of the system, however, the end user will have to find the correct network location to download the game, input the correct license information and manually change the wallpaper displayed with the desktop to have the team's logo presented. Difficulties in modifying the information handling system reduce the end user's experience and can lead to warranty calls to the system manufacturer, thus increasing manufacture and support costs.